A Tohru Haru Story
by reishikori
Summary: Angsty at first then it gets better. Kyo asks Tohru out and she says no, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Injured

Disclaimer: I do not own

Tohru and Kyo got into an argument but it turned into a fist fight. The two were in the middle of no where. Tohru didn't have proper fighting skills so she was severely injured, lying on the ground bleeding with bruises and broken bones. Kyo returned to the house alone and Shigure thought nothing of it because it happened quite frequently. He suddenly got a bad feeling when Tohru was gone for several hours. He decided to go looking for her.

"Tohru, where are you?!" Shigure yelled. He was searching in the woods in which was the last place that he saw her and Kyo going to. "Shigure, help me..." He barely heard the faint voice. He found Tohru and carefully so as not to hurt her nor transform, he guided her home. Once she was on the living room table he called Hatori but he hung up so Shigure tried again desperately. "Ha'ri, for god's sake don't hang up. Tohru is dying or I don't know...help her," he said while sobbing. "I have to pick up Hatsuharu, I'll be over in a few, until then, clean her wounds," Hatori replied.

Shigure did as he was told, or atleast tried to. Tohru cried out each time he moved a hand, then he tried to calm her down and tried soap and water, but each time she only cried harder. 'Hatori, this is harder than you make it look,' he thought sadly. Tohru finally began to allow him to clean her wounds. She was silent but she cringed each time his hand went near her making Shigure feel really bad for hurting her. He knew it had to be done though so he tried to tolerate her scared and pain filled eyes.

Once the wounds were clean, Shigure told Yuki and Kyo especially to stay away from her until she was completely healed. They knew it would take a long time because of the broken and fractured bones.

"Kyo, did you know that Tohru was like this?" Shigure asked once Tohru fell unconscious from all of the pain. "No," he lied. Yuki knew better but said nothing. They would find out once Hatori tries to help her. He had a feeling that Kyo did this, once he was certain he would kill him or perhaps not. Shigure would never allow it.

Tohru awoke crying but she said nothing. A few seconds later it stopped and she looked at Shigure then at Yuki and said, "sorry to cause so much trouble. This time it wasn't my fault." "We know that because you're not clumsy, and even if you were, no one who's clumsy could pull these injuries off," Yuki replied. Shigure fully agreed. After that, Tohru fell unconscious again mumbling incoherently about one thing or another.

Shigure called Hatori again who picked up after five rings. "Hatori, she's losing blood. I'm not kidding this time. I'm scared for her," he said desperately. A few minutes later, Hatori showed up with Hatsuharu who had no idea as to what was going on. He went into the living room only to see a bloodied Tohru causing him to snap. 'Whoever did this will pay dearly,' his black and white side decided together.

A/N: Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Liar and a Doctor

Hatori also found Tohru, seeing that Shigure was indeed telling the truth. He was forced by Yuki to wear an orange wig to see exactly what happened but he took it off as she woke. He raised a hand and Tohru screamed, "No Kyo, don't hurt me again, please!" Four people looked at Kyo who looked guilty as sin. "It's just me, Hatori," Hatori said. "Sorry, how are you Ha'ri?" she asked. "I'll be okay once you're better," he replied.

Hatori had everyone except the one person that Tohru likes leave the room. "Hatsuharu is here with me," he said. Her eyes gleamed in happily and searched with just her eyes and found him. "I'm glad," she replied and cried out in pain when Hatori put medicine on her cuts and again when he put her bones back in place. After all was said and done, Hatori left Hatsuharu and Tohru alone for awhile.

Hatsuharu kneeled down beside Tohru who played with his hair almsot lovingly. "So soft," she admired gently. This caused him to smile and lean into her touch. "I was told that you have a crush on me," Hatsuharu said. He recieved a nod for his reply. "Yes," Tohru replied. She recieved a kisss on the cheek. Just then, Kyo walked in and grabbed Tohru's hair. "Help, Hatori!" Tohru yelled.

After Kyo was knocked unconscious, it was decided that Tohru would live with Hatsuharu. Akito approved of it and of hers and Hatsuharu's relationship seems how he was quite fond of her. When they got home, Tohru told everyone exactly what happened.

-Flashback-  
"Tohru, will you go out with me?" Kyo asked. "No," Tohru replied. "You bitch!" Kyo yelled and then proceeded to kick the shit out of her and making her bleed by throwing her into trees which also caused the broken and fractured bones. Then he just left her there in the woods to die as it seemed to her at the time.  
-End Flashback-  
Everyone was shocked and they quickly decided that Tohru would move out the very next day, first thing in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Good news guys, I'm back and will be working on updating this story. 


End file.
